The present invention generally relates to a wiper of a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a wiper of a motor vehicle having a wiper arm arranged to expand and contract along the surface of a windshield so as to effect a wide-range wiping of the windshield.
A conventional wiper arrangement of a so-called telescopic construction disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Tokkaisho No. 61-41648 (41648/1986) has a wiper arm divided into upper and lower parts. The lower part is swingingly mounted in a vehicle body, and the upper part which is a housing is slidably arranged in relation to the lower part, so that the length of the wiper arm is able to be changed during the wiping operation. The above-described wiper arrangement is already practiced.
In the wiper arrangement of the above-described type, since a driving shaft for swinging the wiper arm and another driving shaft for sliding the upper part in relation to the lower part are separately provided at different positions of the vehicle body, the driving mechanism becomes unfavorably complicated and bulky, and at the same time, requiring a larger mounting space. Moreover, the length of the wiper arm cannot be changed with much degrees in the above-described conventional arrangement, resulting in such difficulties that the wiping pattern of the wiper arm is hard to follow the glass surface of the windshield.